


Blind dates

by A921 (June921)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, First Date, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: Sansa doesn’t go on dates.





	Blind dates

“I’ve got the right guy for you,” Margaery said as she leaned over Sansa’s cubicle.

Sansa couldn’t help, but sigh at those words,” I’m not really in to dating,” she said plainly to the chatty receptionist. She looked up at the clock on the boring and mocking white wall, hoping for it to turn magically five, marking the end of her dead end job at Seaworth’s Auditing and Accounting. 

12:30

“Come on, he seems like the type of guy you’ll like,” Margaery said. 

“ And what type of guy that would be?” She responded sarcastically as she pushed her chair back, leaving behind Margaery, hoping she’ll take a hint. 

She didn’t. The brunette followed Sansa into the common room and stood by her as Sansa dig through the fridge. 

“ Older, sarcastic, golden eyes , sandyish blonde hair,” she continued as Sansa took out a strawberry yogurt. 

“ Sounds about right,” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

Margaery huffed in dismay and annoyance, “When was the last time you even went on a date?” 

Before Sansa could answer with a witty remark, her phone dinged. 

Jon: Dropping off your stuff at your brother’s. 

“Is Friday good?” Sana’a looked up to Margaery who seem to be in shock at Sansa’s response. 

“I”ll check,” Margaery trying to collect herself. 

 

Sansa looked at herself in the mirror of restaurant restroom. She was wearing and knee length, sleeveless black dress. The color made her look paler and she could see her dark circles standing out. The silky fabric seem to be sticking to the sweat of her skin. It’s just a date, Sansa. Flaming red hair cascaded down her back all the way to her waist, save for the few artfully twirled pieces clipped on the side of her head above her right ear, but she noticed all her split ends. Just breathed, She reminded herself. Or leave. 

She had arrived really on time,but couldn’t find it in herself to walk to the table. 

Willas: Just arrived, sitting at the table on the very corner. 

“Okay,” She said to her reflection, “ It’s just a date. Nothing serious. But then again, I need something serious.” Her eyebrows knitted as a woman leaving the stall gave her a weird look. 

The corner table. The restaurant was the gawdest place ever, it had the stench of expensive divorces and business dinners. It was dimly lit room with red wax candles. Willas. Corner table.Bright eyes, sandyish hair, and sarcastic. Real descriptive Margaery. 

She smoothed her hands over her dress as she looked around the room, and spotted a man with short dirty-blond hair, a chiseled jaw full of scruff, and bright emerald eyes was seated on the right corner table. He was on his phone, and was tapping his knuckles on the table. He didn’t even look up as she stood right in front of him. 

“Strike one,” She said as the man looked up at her. 

“Miss, I think-“

“ Strike two, don’t interrupt me when I’m speaking. I don’t usually go out on dates, actually I haven’t been on a date a year ago. “

Willas was about to open his mouth, but Sansa stopped him, “ Nope, I’m not finished yet. I hate blind dates. I’m tired of small chit chat. I hate meaningless things and skirting around real personalities. This is mine. I been in horrible relationships because I didn’t stand up for myself, but now I am.”

His green eyes started gleaming as if she was entertaining him. 

Sansa continued,” I don’t want anything short term, I want to get straight to the serious and ugly parts to see if you’re worth any of my time.” 

Willas rose an eyebrow, and tried to say something again, but failed. 

“I’m sorry, but that’s one of my flaws. When I get nervous, I talk a lot and over people. I can be passive aggressive. I hate restaurants like these. I don’t like dramatic candles,” She said as she pointed at the melting red wax. 

He chuckled. 

“Oh,” Sansa forgot to introduce herself, “I’m Sansa Stark, but you obviously know that already. “ 

“Ms. Stark,” Willas had trouble trying to suppress a smile, “ I think you have the wrong person. “

“ Sorry, what? Aren’t you Willas, “ she said as she took out her phone. 

The man let out an another chuckle,” No, I’m afraid not. I’m Jaime. Jaime Lannister.” He said as he stretched out his arm across the table. 

She numbly shook his hand, and then covered her blushing face, “ Oh god, I’m sorry. I-I,” She stuttered. “ I didn’t mean to. “

“ No it’s fine, quite entertaining,” his emerald eyes gleamed. “ I like a woman who takes charge. In fact, I’ll like to take you out. “ Jaime said as he took out his phone, having the intention of exchanging numbers.


End file.
